Morrigan O'Shea
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah and she is coming soon , , , |blood status= |marital status = Married (first, second and third marriage as of : years ) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |alias= * Mori (nickname) * Niblet (her father) * Atropos |Title= * "Smuggler" (for the MBN) * * * |Died = |hidep= |species= Human |gender= Female |height= 5'10" |hair= Black |eyes= Green with pale grey radiating from the pupil |skin= Fair |hidef= |family= * Anton Eriksson (husband) * Finn Eriksson (son) * Magnus Eriksson (son) * Jesper Eriksson (son) * Eira Eriksson (daughter) * Willamina Eriksson (daughter) * Inessa Eriksson (daughter) * Helene Eriksson (wife) * Viggo Eriksson (son) * Lilja Eriksson (née Leifursdóttir) (wife) * Rickard Eriksson (son) * Karl Jespersen (son) * Daniëlle Jespersen (daughter) † * Annika Jespersen (daughter) * Susanna O'Shea (née Smith) (mother) * Marcus O'Shea (father) * Blair O'Shea (younger sister) * Storm Jespersen (father-in-law) * Agnethe Jespersen (née Christiansen) (mother-in-law) * Inga Jespersen (sister-in-law) * Ulrik Eriksson (father-in-law, estranged) † * Brigitte Eriksson (née Vanhanen) (mother-in-law) * Anders Eriksson (brother-in-law) * Petra Rosecrest (ex-sister-in-law, estranged) * Noah Eriksson (nephew) * Sorrel Osteberg (née Eriksson) (niece, estranged) * Fredrik Ostberg (nephew-in-law) † * Beatrix Osteberg (great-niece) * Hilde Eriksson (niece) * Antonia Hailey (née Eriksson) (sister-in-law) * Keenan Hailey (brother-in-law, via marriage) * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (brother-in-law) * Kai Agumanu (brother-in-law, via marriage) * Eriksson Family (in-laws) * Jespersen Family (in-laws) * O'Shea Family (paternal family) |hidem= |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = * Paint it, Black (The Rolling Stones, pre 2011) * The Morrigan (Darkest Era,post 2011) |Patronus = |Wand= Oak, 11¾", . The wand itself is nearly jet black in colour, though in the light it can clearly be seen to have a reddish purple iridescence to it. The wood is highly polished and clearly well cared for though there is some obvious scarring that is not part of the carvings of dragons can just be seen along it's surface. At it's handle there is attached a single feather charm, a gift from Morrigan's mother at the start of her first year at hogwarts. This wand is unshakably loyal to it's mistress and can be highly temperamental at times, playing up for even those it trusts to use it, simply because it can. This wand carries a distinct scent of lilacs with a tangy undertone of what could be a berry of some kind, this scent intensifies when magic is produced using the wand. |hidea= |House= |job= * (keeper for the and the until her forced retirement in 1996 due to permanent injury) * (taken up as a hobby after her retirement from Quidditch) * (writes fantasy novels for children and young adults) |Loyalty= * ** ** (chaser, substitute keeper) * (formerly until 1996, still a fan of) * (formerly until 1996, still a fan of) * Swedish National Team (fan of) * Västernorrland Valkyries (fan of) * O'Shea Family * Muggle-Born Network * |hideg =djfhdhhd |}} Morrigan Brenna Eriksson (née O'Shea) (b. ) is a Irish witch born in , , to Marcus O'Shea, a long time employee of the and and his wife Susanna O'Shea (née Smith), a and well known in the field. Though she was not ever particularly interested in starting a family in the traditional sense, both due to her career and hesitation on what she wanted from something like that, after the Second Wizarding War she would eventually fall in love with marry Helene Jespersen, Anton Eriksson and Lilja Leifursdóttir. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Final Years First Wizarding War Quidditch Career Injury and Early Retirement Magizoology and Becoming and Author Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Liliput Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Irish Witches Category:Northern Irish Category:Northern Irish National Quidditch Team Category:Ballycastle Bats Category:Keeper Category:Professional Keeper Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:O'Shea Family Category:Eriksson Family Category:Smith Family Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Magizoologist Category:Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Muggle Born